Self Defense
by Rottridge
Summary: How much can the KNT get away with and just how did Jun get her bar?


I wondered how much the KNT members could get away with and still get off. I also wondered what the ISO might do about potential law suits and team member screw ups.

Disclaimer: Nambu and KNT members are not mine. Neither is the ISO or the Snack J.

"The Swan screwed up. Point blank, that's the case."

Hoffman was on the edge of his seat, one fist on the table, pudgy face turning fuschia.

"I understand that we can't allow this to go unpunished, sir, but I do think we have to take the circumstances into account. She's normally a very calm girl, at least by Mr. Nambu's accounts isn't she?" Kwan asked, looking to Nambu for confirmation.

He nodded wearily, fingering his mustache.

"Hasn't done this kind of thing before?"

Again, Nambu agreed.

"But her reaction to what was basically a flirtatious drunk's mistake...that just wasn't necessary or acceptable!" Hoffman pounded his fist on the table. "It was an assault at the point when she knew he was no threat. No one can defend themselves using more force than is necessary to stop an attack. A member of your team is no exception and should certainly be held to a higher standard."

"Mr. Hoffman, what you call a 'flirtatious drunk's mistake' might have gotten him arrested under different circumstances. Granted, she over reacted", Kwan answered as she raised a hand to forestall his obvious argument.

"But lets be realistic," she continued. "No woman wants to be touched sans permission, and if it had been a blow struck by any other woman, most of you here today would have applauded her action. The Swan is a trained fighter. Her action was not acceptable only because of the damage she might, and I repeat _might_, have caused. Her cover is another complicating issue. All I ask is that we take her past record and the actions of the man into account as we consider what kind of disciplinary action to take. Fair enough?"

Four of the five present nodded, the fifth, Hoffman, remained unconvinced.

Nambu had been sitting calmly, letting the others hash out the salient points while he decided how best to mitigate the damage caused by Jun's experience. In truth, he chafed at this group discussing discipline of his team. That was his call, not theirs. _But first things first,_ he thought.

Straightening in his chair and surveying the room, he considered the committee of Department Heads in front of him.

Hoffman, legal department. There was a man known for going over the top when it came to containment. But that was his job and he did it well, keeping the ISO out of the courts. He'd also been quick to jump on the idea that the team might be a legal liability should they blow their covers. Rumor had it that the man was a lech and spent at least a little time cleaning up is own messes.

Sitting to his right and probably too close for her comfort, judging by the grimace as she took her seat, was Sara Kwan. Head of Internal Affairs. Clearly, she understood the issues faced by young women, but didn't seem to think the Swan ought to get off scott free, either.

Kate Steward, PR department. Her inclusion was based on the fact that any crack in the ISO's image became her next fix-it project. So far she hadn't looked at Hoffman at all. The story was that she'd helped cover a few "problems" arising from Hoffman's supposed lechery and would sleep easier if he just up and left. So far she'd just listened intently, leaning toward each person as they spoke.

_Ahh...every installation seems to run with rumor_, Nambu thought.

Anderson sat with one arm draped over his chair, staring into his lap as his fingers lightly drummed the table, but likely taking in every word.

How the situation had gotten so out of hand Nambu wasn't sure. He wished his aid had been more discriminating. If he'd held the call for just a few moments...but that hadn't really been an option. The code Jun used meant that Nambu was to be contacted immediately, no matter what the time or circumstance. And Anderson knew it. Nambu would have prepared to handle it all quietly, on his own, having a little chat with Jun about what was and was not acceptable under her special circumstances. Landing a man in the hospital for copping a feel and being taken in by police for questioning was not the way to maintain anonymity. But his aid had rushed in looking worried, stating that the call was urgent. Chief Anderson was not about to rush off without hearing whatever news there was. It was just one of the characteristics that held him in his position.

Nambu'd felt his stomach sink a little lower as he took that call. Clearing his throat, he'd relayed the information to Chief Anderson, giving the story a lighter feel as he spoke. Anderson hadn't bought it and asked for details.

"And where did this happen?"

That was the piece of information that turned up the heat.

"You do realize this places us at risk, don't you?"

Nambu's stomach seemed to ice over as he thought of a response. _Here we go_.

"What I understand is that the Swan is young and still learning to handle these things..."

"And is an active member of your team. While the man in question might have deserved to be slapped down, a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and a concussion are a little excessive. Being taken in for questioning is a heartbeat from an arrest. Can you just imagine explaining why we needed the release of an arrested ISO employee immediately? The cost in legal fees, should things go that far? Not to mention acting in front of a bar full of people, potentially blowing her cover. If you can't control their actions as civilians, we have to consider keeping them under tighter physical controls."

_Which could be disastrous for a group of kids_. Of course, he wasn't about to voice that thought out loud.

"I _will_ speak with her."

"I think its a little beyond that. We need to make sure this is contained and the issue doesn't come up again."

Concern creased Nambu's brow. Worrying was part of the man's job, but it wasn't making _his_ job any easier just now.

"And just how do you propose we do that?"

That question had lead to discussion with the ISO attorneys. The man Jun put in the hospital woke asking for his lawyer, probably a reflex given his police record. Just the same, the bureaucratic wheels began to turn, leading Nambu to the position he now found himself in, explaining how he intended to control his young agents.

He decided it was time to speak.

Leaning forward with a sigh, he placed his hands on the table in front of him, dropping his chin to his chest for a moment as he slapped the table for attention.

"The Swan acted in a way many young women in the same position might if they could. Normally, she is very self possessed, but from the Eagle's account, this drunk pushed her against a wall and grabbed her somewhere inappropriate. This was after repeated refusals on her part. She reacted strongly, but not in a way that should be surprising given her training."

"Her training is what I've been talking about! If she can't control herself, she ought to be removed from the team! I never liked the idea of letting these people run loose! This is why!"

Nambu felt his stomach drop. Hoffman wasn't talking discipline; he was talking dismissal and the equivalent of permanent confinement of his team. The man understood the value of the team and wasn't suggesting disbanding them, but wanted Jun replaced. This wasn't discussion, it was panic.

"What you don't understand is that the team is a unit. Breaking them up would have consequences. Granted, I might be able to replace one member _if I had to_, but the dynamic might be irretrievably lost. What we've got here is an isolated incident blown out of all proportion. All anyone saw was a young woman with martial arts training defending herself. It's not an everyday occurrence, but neither is it rare enough to warrant more than curiosity and, in the case of most onlookers, applause. I have to wonder if there'd be this strong a reaction if the Condor had gotten into a bar fight."

"Absolutely" Kwan answered. "We're here because your team is a well-trained group of agents. Too well trained to allow them to run amok. It has nothing to do with the Swan's sex. I understand they all lead civilian lives as a cover, but they have to understand that they must curb themselves. Using their special talents in bar fights is the equivalent of any other soldier using military equipment in personal squabbles. Its grounds for discipline."

Nambu sighed again. She was right, of course. Any one of them might need to defend themselves, but care must be taken.

Just then Anderson came out of his self-imposed silence.

"Did she use any weapons designed by the ISO?"

Nambu tried to contain himself as he saw his opening.

"No. She didn't. She used only her defense training."

"Which is considerable..." Steward appeared to be asking rather than offering any objection.

"Yes." Nambu was quick to jump in before Hoffman. "But the techniques she used could be learned by any other young woman with self-defense training. She did not blow her cover or place the ISO at risk. In fact..." he raised his voice to override Hoffman's spluttering. "...she was the one to call the ambulance when she saw him pass out, well before the establishment."

Odd, that, considering the fact that he owned the bar. Privately, he thought the man got off lucky. One of the boys might have gotten to him first.

"Every witness told police that the young lady defended herself. The man was drunk and had his hands all over her."

He saw Kwan wince and his hope raised another notch.

"Yes, the officers took her in to the station, but only because the man looked to be seriously injured. She called me because she wasn't sure what else she should do. They gave her over to my care and no charges have been pressed. Apparently, this isn't..." for the first time throughout the meeting, he consulted his paperwork. "...Mr. Lee's first assault. The man has a record. This won't be an issue. No probing questions will be asked."

"Well then...you _will _speak with her? Perhaps offer counseling?" Anderson asked as he stood.

"I think counseling would be an excellent idea. And on a regular basis, just as a preventative. Considering the nature of their jobs." Nambu was quick to add. Now that things were going well, he wondered why it was so easy.

"Does anyone object to letting Dr. Nambu handle this? I don't think the ISO is at risk of a lawsuit, but I'm quite sure Dr. Nambu will keep on top of the situation." Anderson spoke while giving Nambu a meaningful look.

"I'm not happy about this. I expect to be informed if any other problems arise." Hoffman said as he left the room.

"I do hope there will be no further incidents. This could have become a real issue." Steward shook Nambu's hand warmly. "And I want you to pass on my thanks to the team. We all appreciate what they're doing."

Kwan was still seated. She appeared to be thinking over the situation. _Uh oh_, Nambu thought.

Placing her hands on the table to assist herself up, Kwan pushed back from the table with one smooth movement.

"Please realize that I understand her actions, but the Swan has a responsibility to her position. You will counsel her?" she asked with raised brows. At Nambu's assurance, she nodded and shook his hand.

"Remember to pass on our thanks."

Alone in the room, Anderson and Nambu faced each other.

"I owe you one."

"You do." Anderson smiled. "But what I think happened here is this. We gave them the excuse they were looking for. She'd have had to beat that man to death in full Swan mode in front of a TV camera crew before any serious action would even be considered. This meeting was about containment. Hoffman's objections aside, we need that team. Just be sure they know how to handle these things in the future so we never have to find out how deep the public loyalty runs."

That said, he left.

Exhaling and leaning over the conference table on both hands, Nambu planned his talk with Jun. It wouldn't take much to teach her and the rest of the team how to cover should the need arise in the future.

Jun stared at Nambu with disbelief. "I get into that kind of trouble and you buy this place for me?"

"You understand what we discussed?"

"Yes."

"And you know how to handle things in the future."

"I do."

"Good. But you may want to rethink Joe's advice and call me, not him, if you're ever in a spot like that again."

He suppressed a grin at Jun's shocked look. Why they continued to think their communications were private he'd never know.

"But, this place..."

"You need an appropriate cover. I like the idea of a place where you're all likely to congregate, at least from time to time. Helps me keep an eye on you all."

He grinned, thinking of how busy the place was likely to keep her. And how much more than market value the ISO had paid. Getting Mr. Lee to sell had been Steward's idea. Giving it to Jun had been his.

"The paperwork will be under my name until such time as you're able to take ownership. But for all intents and purposes, it's yours." He waited as she considered.

It didn't take long at all.


End file.
